


躲雨

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 是之前看过一张超可爱的同人图有的灵感！舅伯这年龄差啊啧啧啧，老牛与嫩得还没出土的草芽(。)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 5





	躲雨

午后的天空尚还晴朗，但到了临下午茶时分，黑云就在天上逐渐靠拢聚集，如同一层久蒙灰尘的厚重幕布，碰一碰就要落下漫天的雨水。贝拉多娜在围裙上擦了擦手，有些担忧的看了看院门和门外蜿蜒曲折的小路。她贪玩儿子的小小身影还没有出现在任何一条小路上。

比尔博无疑是个有些与众不同的小霍比特人，与他同龄的小家伙们都还在家里为着水果挞的口味哭闹不休，他却热衷于在田野和林间冒险，寻找书中的精灵，有时候甚至会为了追踪一个想象中的线索错过下午茶和晚饭，直到星星亮起的时候才兴奋又疲惫的带着一身泥土和青草香跑回家。贝拉多娜从不为自己孩子的特立独行而担心，只是大雨将至，她的幼子从午饭后就跑出了门，现在已不知去向，也不知能否找到避雨之处。

而她正在担忧着的幼子，现在正在树林里追赶着一只他新发现的蜻蜓。这只蜻蜓飞的很低，还时不时在路边的野花野草上休憩一下，等到比尔博接近它时，才又突然飞起，再往前慢悠悠的飞一段。比尔博相信，这是精灵派来接他的引路者，会带领他前往他们的秘密居所。

所以专心追赶蜻蜓的他并没有在意越来越昏暗的树林。

直到那只蜻蜓飞入了一丛灌木彻底失去了踪迹，而一滴不知从何滴落的水珠打在了他的头顶，比尔博抬头张望，才发现被树叶分割成碎片的天空，已经变为难以轻易与树冠分辨开的墨色了。

比尔博决定放弃那只没有完成指路任务的可怜蜻蜓，转身朝他来的方向跑去，可是他刚迈开脚，雨云就像是突然被人紧拧了一下，滂沱雨水气势汹汹的砸向了大地。雨水打湿了比尔博的衣服，并沿着他湿成一股一股的头发从他的额头不断流下，让比尔博有些睁不开眼。他用手在脸上抹了一把，把搭在额头上的头发拨到后面去，然后透过这个动作带来的清晰视野左右张望，打算找个地方先避一避雨。

那棵被雨水打的不断晃动的芭蕉树就这么晃入了他的视线中。

比尔博欢呼了一声，一边将双手举过头顶近乎徒劳的遮着雨一边向那棵芭蕉树跑了过去。

这并不是一棵很大的芭蕉树，但它宽大的叶子对一个小小的霍比特孩子来说，用作遮雨已经绰绰有余了。比尔博蹲在芭蕉树下，拉着一片芭蕉叶遮挡着自己，一边小心的探出头去看上方的天空。

雨一点小的趋势都没有。

比尔博缩回芭蕉叶下，尽可能的蜷成一个球。他的衣服都湿了，芭蕉叶能挡雨却挡不住无孔不入的风，比尔博轻轻发着抖，无比地想念家里咕噜作响的水壶。应该到下午茶时间了吧，妈咪也许刚刚泡好一壶茉莉花茶，也许整个袋底洞都充满了那种沁人心脾的温暖香气，或许还会夹杂着香籽蛋糕的甜蜜气味。比尔博揉了揉肚子，他突然意识到他有些饿了，他该早点回去的，妈咪会出来找他吗？比尔博估算了一下离家的距离，有些懊恼的皱了皱鼻子。

一种不同于雨打植物的声音由远及近，渐渐大声起来。比尔博把芭蕉叶往下拽了拽，确保自己的身体被完全掩盖在芭蕉叶下，然后小心的听着外面的响动。那是沉重的靴子踩在水洼里的声音，也许是个大家伙，虽然下这么大的雨，一个大家伙独自来到离夏尔这么近的地方有点奇怪——对，他确定那个脚步声是一个人的。比尔博屏住了呼吸，安静的等着脚步声离他越来越近，然后他看到那双靴子走过芭蕉树，朝前走去了。那不是大家伙惯穿的靴子。比尔博小心的把芭蕉叶抬高了一些，向外看去。

一个……毛茸茸的人？他不像那些大家伙那么高，却也高于一般的成年霍比特人。也不像精灵。不对，现在不是好奇他是什么的时候，重点是，那个人没有任何遮雨的用具，就这么毫无遮挡的行走在大雨中，这样是会生病的！

“先生！”在父母灌输给他的在外要谨慎的想法阻止他前，比尔博已经叫出了声。虽然他马上后悔并且立即缩回了叶子下，但也已经来不及了。因为那个行人看上去有着绝佳的耳力，他迅速的转过身盯着那丛正在抖动的芭蕉叶沉声问道：“谁！”

那双靴子回到了芭蕉树前。

“出来！”低沉的声音里满含明显的威胁和恐吓意味。

“您得保证不伤害我！”比尔博徒劳的抓紧了叶子，紧张的说道。

索林为这明显是孩童的嗓音愣了一下，然后他拉开了那片异常接近地面的芭蕉叶。那个孩子缩成一团，正害怕的看着他。

“小东西，你是谁？为什么在这里？”索林粗声问道。他已经看出来，这不是人类的孩子，也不像精灵的幼崽。光洁的小脸上没有胡须，证明他也不是矮人。而且，他比奇力还要小上一圈！索林皱眉看着这个小小的男孩，脸上的表情几乎能把任何一个孩子吓哭。

但比尔博没有被吓哭。索林在观察他的时候，他也在观察着索林。这个人的装扮真奇怪，他从来没见过有人长过这么长的胡子，他的胡子甚至能编成辫子！还有他刚刚看到的毛茸茸的轮廓，原来是这个人身上穿着的一件毛皮披风。那件披风看上去真暖和！不过现在它的毛皮滚边上都挂满了水珠，湿成一团。

“我是一个霍比特人，先生。您应该找东西挡一下雨，不然会生病的。”比尔博朝里缩了缩，好心的说道，“这种叶子可以遮雨的，您要进来躲一下吗？”

索林看了看那个孩子竭力给他留出的，大概连他半个身子也塞不进去的空间，沉默了一下。

“好吧，小霍比特人。你住在哪里？难道就住在这棵芭蕉树下？”虽然索林要赶去布里，但是他也不可能在看到了这个孩子后还把他独自一人留在这里，更别说这个孩子还在明显的发着抖。

什么种族的孩子都应当被好好照顾。

“当然不是！”比尔博皱了皱鼻子，指向家的方向，“我住在那边的袋底洞！我出来玩，可是突然下起了大雨……”

“过来。”索林半蹲下身朝男孩伸出一只手，“我也去那边，我可以送你回家。”

“真的吗？”比尔博欣喜的瞪大眼，但又犹豫了一下，“您真的可以送我回家吗？”这个奇怪的人看上去不像坏人，而且他的那件披风看上去真的很暖和。比尔博小小的脑子里还没有太多的戒备概念，更别说他现在还处于又冷又饿的状态，单是回家对他来说就已经是很大的诱惑了。

“是的。我保证。”索林对这个孩子表现出了连他自己也感到惊讶的耐心，他想这得益于他那两个调皮捣蛋的外甥。

于是，比尔博被一只有力的手臂抱了起来。这个路人的胸膛宽阔而温暖，他忍不住往索林的怀里挤了挤以靠近热源。索林用自己的披风裹住怀里的孩童，尽量让他全身都被包裹好，便准备送这个小东西回家。

“等等！”那个小东西叫了起来。

“又怎么了？”索林皱起了眉。

“您应该用叶子遮一下雨，不然您真的会生病的！”比尔博从披风里探出头来，伸出一只手摸了摸索林的头发，“您的头发都湿了！”

索林瞪着男孩看了一会儿，然后他叹了一口气，用空闲的右手拔出腰上的佩剑，砍下了一片芭蕉叶递给这个吵闹的小家伙。“好了，现在满意了？”他把男孩塞回了披风，“现在告诉我你家的详细地址。”

当贝拉多娜从一个头顶着芭蕉叶的矮人手里接过比尔博的时候，她还是有些被惊吓到了。“谢谢您将他送回来。”贝拉多娜有些紧张的朝这个面容严肃的矮人笑了笑，“请进来喝杯茶暖和一下吧！”

“不了，谢谢。”索林严肃的朝男孩的妈妈点了点头，问明了布里的方向后就准备离开。不过他没有拒绝贝拉多娜递过来的伞，他当然不可能再继续顶着这片愚蠢的芭蕉叶往下走。

“谢谢您，矮人叔叔！”临走前那个男孩笑着朝他挥了挥手，索林勾了勾嘴角，将芭蕉叶塞到男孩手里，便转身离开了。

从此，一听到雨声，比尔博就会回忆起毛皮的触感，但是随着他渐渐长大，他已经忘记了那一次偶遇。直到几十年后，再次在雨天被毛皮披风包裹住的他才稍微回忆起了曾有过一面之缘的那个矮人叔叔。

他当然没有向索林隐瞒这件事。只是他不明白，为何他跟索林说完这件事后，对方阴沉着脸去书房呆了一下午，那天晚上还伴随着雨声要了他整整一夜。

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> G到了最后一句，突然变成了Mature()


End file.
